My first journey
by kuramasgurl018
Summary: I am 15 years old and I haven't even gotten my first pokemon yet. I want to go out and experience a journey but my mom stands in my way. Pairings: Anna and Riley.
1. Chapter 1: My journey begins

**I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. If I did then I would have my own character in the show. This is an idea that I came up with oen day. Let me know what you think of it and I'll update when I can.**

**Key:**

"HELLO": means talking

_"hello": _means outer telepathy

hello: means inner telepathy

**"hello": **means pokemon speech

As I sit on my bed staring at the ceiling, I sigh wondering why I can't go on my journey. I can't believe that mom won't let me go on a journey. Most kids my age have already been to at least 2 of the regions by now, I wonder to myself as I sit up and head out the door. I pass some of the maids and they smile and greet me before continuing their jobs. I guess that I should tell you a little about myself. My name is Anna Nichole Baxter and my dad owns one of the largest companies that supply the world with poke balls of all styles in the Hoenn region. My mom works alongside him only at home and she is very different from my dad in one big way. She hates pokemon and my dad loves them. As for myself, I've always been a daddy's girl in every way. I was also born different. I'm a mute. I haven't been able to speak verbally at all. The doctors have no idea what's wrong with me. I also have a weaker heart then normal people do so that's partially the reason that my mom won't let me go on a journey.

As I walk down the stairs, you are probably wondering how I can talk when I'm a mute. I somehow learned to use telepathy so I can "talk". I walk in the kitchen to see my mom sitting at the kitchen table talking with my dad about business stuff. My mom looks up and when she sees me with a bored look on my face, she has a look on her face that says: go to the garden. I sigh as I turn around not noticing the concerned look pass my dad's face. I head to the garden and sit down on a bench that's sitting beside a pond. I look into the pond to see a girl with light red hair and green eyes staring back at me.

"_When will I ever get to live my dreams," _I ask myself not knowing that my dad just walked into the garden. 'That just might be sooner than you think Anna," my dad states as he walks over to sit beside me. I smile knowing that my dad understands me more than anyone else does. My dad has short brown hair and green eyes like me.

"_Where did mom go?" _I ask curiously as he sits down beside me. He smiles sneakily at me as he pulls out a small package out of his jacket pocket. "I sent her to visit with some of our neighbors for a while. That gives me time to help you," he says as he hands me the package. I take it to see that it's wrapped up in light purple paper with a matching bow on top. I carefully open the package to see that, to my delight, it contains a poke ball. "Open it Anna. It took me a while to find this pokemon for you but it was worth it," he says in answer to the questioning look on my face. I lightly toss my new poke ball in the air to let loose the pokemon inside. The pokemon slowly materializes in front of me and I see that it's a small pokemon that doesn't even come close to my knee. It has a white body with pink horns coming out of its green head.

I immediately recognize the pokemon in front of me because I've read about them in the various pokemon books my dad has. "_You got me a Ralts! Thank you dad! This is great,"_ I say happily as I hug my dad. He hugs me back while beaming at how happy I am. "That's not all of your present honey. I also had some of my coworkers help me get this together," he states while motioning for some unknown person to come forward. I turn around and smile happily when I see Steven Stone walking out of the bushes.

"Happy 15th Birthday, Anna. We all got this together for you," Steven tells me as he gives me a birthday hug. I have a quizzical look on my face but it quickly disappears as he picks up a backpack out of some bushes and hands it to me.

As I take it, I can tell that they already filled it up with things that would be essential on a pokemon journey. "_How long have you guys had this planned?"_ I ask curiously as I pick up Ralts and hold her close. "For about a month or so. We already put plenty of poke balls in there. You need to head to Sandgem town to get your pokedex from Professor Rowan. Which reminds me, I have this for you as well," your dad says as he walks over to a tree and pulls out a case that you would keep pokemon eggs in.

"I had my Charizard breed with another Charizard and they had this egg. I hope that you'll raise this Charmander well Anna," he says as he hands you the case. I gain a huge grin on my face before setting the case in the backpack and hugging both Steven and my dad. "We've also bought you a ticket to the ferry that will take you to Sandgem town. The ferry leaves tonight so I'll take you there after dinner," he says as Steven pulls out the ticket and gives it to me. I stuff it in my pocket and look down at Ralts who unfortunately was ignored until this point. "_Do you want to be my pokemon Ralts?"_ I ask the psychic type curiously. The Ralts studied me for a moment before smiling and hugging me.

"**Of course Anna. I can sense that you're a kind person to any pokemon you will meet," **Ralts says with a smile on her face. For some strange reason, you can also understand any pokemon you come across just by looking into its eyes.

"_Do you want to stay in your poke ball or do you want to stay outside with me after we leave?" _I ask curiously while not wanting to force Ralts to do something she didn't want to do. She studies the poke ball for a moment then looks up at me.

"**I'll stay in the ball for the time being. Can I stay out when we get to the ferry?"** Ralts asks me curiously. "_That sounds fine to me Ralts," _I say before calling her back in her ball.

"You might want to put your new poke ball in your backpack fro the time being, Anna. We need to hide these things in your room until after dinner," your dad says while heading inside. You nod in agreement before running up to your room and stuffing your backpack deep in your closet in an empty drawer. As I sit on my bed, I can't help but wonder what kinds of pokemon I'm going to encounter on my journey.

I can't believe what has happened to me over the course of an afternoon. One minute I'm wondering if I'm ever going to be a trainer and the next, I'm getting ready to be one. This is going to be awesome I think to myself as I look out the window.

After about 20 minutes, one of the maids knocks on the door and sticks her head in. "Dinner is ready Anna," she says before leaving to do something. I feel my heart skip a beat knowing that later on today, I'm going to be on a ferry to Sandgem town and the start of my own pokemon journey.

**This is the end of the first chapter and I hope that I'll get lots of reviews from awesome readers like you guys. **


	2. Chapter 2: My first capture sort of

**I would like to say thanks for the review that I got even though I haven't had the story up long. As a reward for sending me a review, I'm posting the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Key:**

**same as before**

I sit up and straighten my favorite light purple shirt and pair of blue-jean shorts and head downstairs. I see that the chefs have made my favorite dish: pepperoni pizza. I sit down at the table on my dad's other side and start eating. "I have something for you on your birthday Anna," my mom says before handing me a small card. I look at the card to see that it is a gift card to any store in any of the regions for 5000 poke dollars.

"_Wow! Thanks mom," _I say happily as I put it in my pocket. She smiles at me for a moment before turning her attention to her food. Soon dinner is over and I head to my room and make sure that I have everything ready for my journey. I then lie down on my bed and start reading a book to pass the time until my dad comes to get me.

About an hour later, I hear a knock at my door and I walk over to the door and open it to see my dad standing there with Steven. I let them come in and my dad takes a poke ball out of his pocket. "Do you have everything ready Anna?" he asks me as he lets out the pokemon inside. When it fully materializes, I can see that it's an Alakazam, one of the smartest pokemon around.

"_I have everything ready dad. Are we going to leave for the ferry through teleportation?" _I ask as I pick up my backpack and heave it over my shoulder. "Yes we are and I believe that Steven has something for you," my dad says before nodding to Steven. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out what you recognize as a poke-nav. He hands it to me and I strap it onto the belt that I'll use to keep my poke balls on.

"Our numbers are already listed on the poke-nav so you can call us anytime you want," Steven says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Okay Alakazam, you know what to do," my dad says as I get a nervous look on my face. Alakazam closes his eyes and suddenly I fine that we're at the port. I see a large ferry waiting and I walk over to it and hand my ticket to the guy waiting at the top. I turn around and wave goodbye to my dad and Steven before walking onto the ferry. I feel some tears leaking from my eyes but I blink them away while mentally telling myself to be strong.

"_I can do this. I just have to work hard and treat my pokemon with love and kindness,"_ I say to myself as I sit down on a nearby chair. I pull out Ralts' poke ball and let her out. She looks around and smiles at me as she settles down on my lap.

"**Are you excited about your journey Anna?" **Ralts asks me curiously as she looks up at me. I smile fondly at her as I stoke her on the head and stare up at the night sky. "_A little. I have a feeling that I'm going to do fine as long as I believe in myself and you guys," _I state while getting comfortable on the beach chair I'm sitting on. I soon fall asleep with Ralts in my lap as the ferry takes me to Sandgem town.

The ferry soon arrives the next morning and I wake up and stretch slightly as I sit up and see that there are many trainers walking around. The ferry soon docks at the port and I walk off the ferry with a big grin on my face.

As I walk around wondering where Professor Rowan's lab is, I see that the town is bigger than Oldale town. I finally reach the lab but just as I get ready to walk inside, I hear a crash and glass shattering. I run around the building to see something small and blue running into the forest. I wonder what happened as I run into the lab to see some people in lab coats looking around nervously.

"_What happened here?"_ I ask curiously as I walk closer to them. They jump slightly when they hear me and one of them walks forward. "Could you go and look for the Riolu that just ran off. The professor will kill us if he finds out that Riolu ran off," the lab assistant says in an urgent voice as they start to clean up the broken glass on the floor.

"_I'll go look for Riolu. Maybe I can find out why he ran off in the first place," _I say reassuringly as I run outside and look around where I saw the Riolu run off to. As I run through the bushes, I feel some of the bushes scratch me but I ignore it for now. When I find a clearing, I see Riolu being attacked by a swarm of Starly. I run over to Riolu without hesitation and shield him from the attacking birds. I'm able to look into Riolu's eyes and I can now understand what he's saying.

"**I don't want to go back to the lab. I don't want to be given to a snotty boy who just wants a rare pokemon," **Riolu whines before collapsing from the stress of the attack. My eyes widen when I realize why he ran off.

He just wants to pick his own trainer. I see now why he ran off, I think to myself as I pick Riolu up and run as fast as I can with the Starly close by. I look over at Ralts who's sitting on my shoulder while hanging on for dear life.

"_Do you know how to teleport yet Ralts?" _I ask her as I run to Sandgem town. "**Yes I can but I can't use it too many times because it takes a lot of energy and concentration to teleport," **Ralts says while looking at you curiously.

"_Could you teleport us to Sandgem town in front of the pokemon center?"_ I ask as I feel my legs hurting. She nods and starts concentrating and you find yourself in front of the pokemon center in Sandgem town. I gasp for breath as I lean against the wall of the building to catch my breath. I then run into the pokemon center with Riolu still unconscious in my arms. I see the nurse joy in charge and I run over to the counter.

"_Nurse Joy, this Riolu needs help!"_ I say urgently as she looks at me. She takes one look at Riolu and smiles while taking Riolu from me. I walk over to some empty seats and sit down while waiting for Riolu to be healed.

About 15 minutes later, Nurse Joy walks out with Riolu in front of her. When Riolu sees me, he runs over and jumps into my arms.

"**Thank you for saving me. Can I join you on your journey?"** Riolu asks curiously while hugging me tightly. My eyes widen in surprise when I hear this and I sit in thought for a moment.

"_It's really up to Professor Rowan but if he says it's okay then it's okay with me," _I say while getting up and heading back to the lab. I walk inside to see Professor Rowan talking to the assistant that asked me to find Riolu. When they see Riolu, they gain relieved looks on their faces as Professor Rowan walks over to me.

"So you're the young lady that came for her pokedex. Thank you for finding Riolu for me." Professor Rowan says as he hands me my pokedex. I stick it in my pocket before looking at Riolu who's clinging to my leg.

"_Professor, this Riolu wanted to know if he could come with me. He seems to have grown attached to me?" _I ask curiously as Professor Rowan turns to Riolu. "Is this true Riolu?" Rowan asks as he looks at Riolu.

"**Yes I do. I can see that she has a kind aura," **Riolu says while nodding his head. "Well it's settled then. I don't know however what we're going to tell the young man that was coming for Riolu," Rowan says while handing you Riolu's poke ball. I shrug my shoulders as I turn around and walk outside with Riolu and Ralts beside me.

"_Do you want a nickname Riolu?"_ I ask the young fighting type. He looks up at me for a moment then smiles at me. **"Yes I do,"** Riolu says happily. "_Okay then. How about Shuichi?" _I ask curiously.

"**That sounds great to me, Anna," **Shuichi says before jumping on my shoulder.

**If you like the story then push the submit review button and tell me what you think. It doesn't take long.**


	3. Chapter 3 A new rival appears sort of

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed and did all that other good stuff with my story. You guys rock. Here's the next chapter.**

**Key:**

**same as before**

I walk to the pokemon center and see that it's getting close to lunch time. I put my bag down and pull some bowls out to feed my pokemon. I start mixing the pokemon food taking in the different types that I have.

"_Here you go guys. Dig in," _I say while pulling out a few apples and eat on them as they eat their lunch. Ralts gets done first and she walks over to me and rests on my shoulder. "_Do you want to get started on training when Shuichi gets done eating?" _I ask curiously.

"**Yes we do," **Shuichi and Ralts both say at the same time. I chuckle at their enthusiasm as Shuichi gets done eating. He then jumps onto my shoulder while Ralts stays in my arms. "_Let's go you guys. We have a lot of training to do," _I state while heading to the route that will lead to Jubilife city. We run into a bunch of wild Starly and Bidoof but they are all beaten by Ralts and Shuichi. As we head to another part of the area, something suddenly jumps out of the bushes.

I look closer to see that it's a Shinx. The Shinx looks in my direction and I decide that having an electric type will be a big help. "_Come on out Ralts," _I declare while letting Ralts teleport in front of me. The Shinx gets in a battle stance and comes in for a tackle attack. _"Dodge then use Confusion," _I cry as the Shinx comes closer. Ralts moves out of the way and her eyes glow as Shinx rises into the air. Shinx is then thrown to the ground and I pulled out an empty poke ball. _"Go poke ball! "_ I cry as I toss it at the injured Shinx.

The Shinx is sucked inside and I wait tensely as the ball shakes. A couple of minutes later, the ball stops shaking and I grin happily as Shuichi walks over and picks the ball up and hands it to me. "_Thanks Shuichi. We got our first catch,"_ I say happily as I dance around with my friends smiling at me. We decide to head to Jubilife city and we get really close when something suddenly pops out of the bushes in front of us.

Is that an Eevee? I heard that they are really hard to find in the wild, I think to myself as I recognize the pokemon. My surprise turns to concern as the young Eevee collapses in front of us. I run over and carefully examine the injuries. _It looks like this Eevee was hurt badly by another person with a whip. We have to get her to a pokemon center fast," _I say urgently as I examine the cuts on her back and legs.

I gently pick the young Eevee up and run as fast as I can the rest of the way to Jubilife city with Shuichi and Ralts on my shoulders. I run inside and nearly fall over the counter as I stop and gasp for breath. "_Nurse Joy, this Eevee is hurt badly. She needs help fast," _I manage to get out as I hand her Eevee.

"_This Eevee is not mine. From what I can tell, she's a wild Eevee,"_ I explain while seeing the questioning look on her face. She nods and sets Eevee on a stretcher and heads to the emergency room. I walk over to some nearby chairs and sit down while wondering what kind of person would use a whip on a pokemon.

After about 30 minutes, Nurse Joy walks out with a relieved look on her face. "The injuries aren't severe and she'll make a full recovery in a day or so. Do you want me to heal your other pokemon while you go see Eevee?" Nurse Joy explains to me then looking at Shuichi and Ralts for a moment. I nod and hand her Shinx's poke ball and stand up to go see Eevee.

Shuichi and Ralts follow Nurse Joy into the other room as I walk down the hall to where Eevee is recovering. I walk down the hall and stop in front of the window showing Eevee on the recovery bed. I walk in the room and sit down beside the bed.

The Eevee was sound asleep on the bed and you notice that they bandages are showing all over the poor Eevee's back. I lean over onto the bed and watch the normal type sleep. I hear the door behind me open and I turn around to see Shuichi and Ralts walk in. Ralts climbs onto my lap and Shuichi jumps onto my shoulder and hands me Shinx's poke ball.

"_How are you guys doing?" _I ask my friends as I turn around to face the Eevee. "**We are doing fine master," **Shuichi says happily as he nuzzles my face. I mentally giggle at the contact and look at Shuichi.

"_I'm not your master Shuichi. I'm your friend," _I say gently as I look at Shuichi. He studies me for a moment then smiles happily and hugs me. **"Calling you master shows how much respect I have for you, Anna. I'm going to call you master even though we're friends,"** Shuichi explains as I turn my attention back to the injured Eevee.

My eyes widen when I see the Eevee stirring groggily on the bed. The Eevee opens her eyes and she looks around the room. When she looks at me, she jumps up and backs away from me.

"_Easy! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm the one who found you and brought you here for treatment," _I say gently trying to get the Eevee to calm down.

"**Where is Andrew? Is he here?"** Eevee asks with a frightened look on her face. "_Who is Andrew?"_ I ask gently while allowing Eevee to approach me.

"**He's my former trainer. I ran away from him because he was treating me badly. Last I remember, he was chasing me through Eterna forest," **Eevee explains while shuddering at the thought of her former trainer.

I growl angrily as I wonder what Eevee has gone through. _"Do you want to come with me? My pokemon will tell you what kind of trainer I am," _I say while walking over to the other wall to let me pokemon talk to Eevee.

"**What is this girl like? She doesn't talk like a normal person," **Eevee asks Ralts and Shuichi curiously while glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

"**She's a kind and caring trainer who wanted to be a trainer but her mother wouldn't let her. She had to run away with the help of her father and his friend,"** Ralts explained as she smiles at Eevee.

"**Master is a kind and caring person who will put her pokemon before herself without a moment's hesitation," **Shuichi says proudly as he glances at my curious face.

Eevee sits on the bed for a moment then looks over at me. She then motions for me to walk over and I walk over wondering what she wants.

"**What are you going to do about my evolution? There are 7 different pokemon to choose from," **Eevee asks me as I sit in front of her.

I sit in thought for a moment then look at her. _"It's your decision Eevee. Whatever you want to evolve into, I'll support 100," _I say sincerely to the normal type.

That seems to be the clincher for Eevee. She jumps into my arms with a happy cry. _"What do you want to evolve into Eevee?"_ I ask curiously.

"**I want to evolve into an Umbreon," **Eevee says happily as I pull out a Luxury ball. _"How would you like to have your nickname to be Shadow?" _I ask the normal type. She nods happily as I tap her with the poke ball. She gets sucked inside and I smile knowing that I have a great pokemon on my team.

**Thanks for reading the chapter and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Reviews are greatly needed and accepted.**


	4. Chapter 4 an exciting new member

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed this story expecially Kamisori. You all rock. I hope you guys like this chapter and be sure to send me some reviews.**

I walk out of Jubilife city to train some with Shinx and Eevee. _"Come on out you guys," _I say as I let out Shadow and Shinx.

**Is something wrong Anna?" **Shadow asks curiously as she looks at me. _"Nothing's wrong Shadow. I just want to train you guys so that you will be ready for the gym in Oreburgh city"_ I say as I open my bag.

"_I have some different TMs that I can use to teach you guys new attacks that would help against rock pokemon. I have Dig, Iron Tail, Protect, Rain Dance, Confuse Ray, Hidden Power, Energy Ball, Ice Beam, Low Kick, Endure, Shadow Ball, Attract, Sunny Day, Water Pulse Focus Punch, and Rock Slide," _I say as I pull out the different TMs.

I decide after a while to teach Iron Tail to Shinx and Eevee, Hidden Power to Ralts, Endure to Shuichi. Dig to Shadow, Protect to Shinx, Rain Dance to Shinx, Confuse Ray to Ralts, Low Kick to Shuichi, Focus Punch to Shuichi, Endure to Shuichi, Shadow Ball to Shadow, and Attract to Shadow.

"_I think that's enough training for today you guys," _I say wearily as the sun sets. I recall everyone except for Shuichi and Ralts. I head inside and Shuichi suddenly nudges me.

"_Is something wrong Shuichi?" _I ask curiously while looking at the fighting type. **"There's something glowing in your backpack master," **Shuichi says while pointing to my backpack.

My eyes widen when I realize that the egg that dad gave me is hatching. I run over to the counter where Nurse Joy is standing.

"_Nurse Joy! My egg is hatching," _I say urgently as I pull the egg case out of my backpack. Nurse Joy guides me to the back where she heats up some water for the Pokémon's bath. The egg starts glowing brightly on the table and it slowly materializes in front of me.

I gasp as the pokemon appears in front of me. It was a Charmander like my dad said but it was different than a normal Charmander. "It appears that your Charmander is a "shiny pokemon" Anna," Nurse Joy says with a smile on her face as she hands me Charmander.

"**Where am I?" **the baby Charmander asks while looking up. When he sees me, he studies me for a moment before crying happily.

"**Mommy!" **Charmander cries as he hugs me tightly. I sweat drop at his actions then look at Nurse Joy.

"It appears that your Charmander thinks you are his mother," Nurse Joy explains as she heads back to the front counter. I then look at the Charmander in front of me. _"Do you want a nickname?" _I ask curiously as the Charmander gazes at me.

"**Can I be named Blaze, Mommy?" **Charmander asks me. I nod and he hugs me yet again. _"How about I go introduce you to my other pokemon Blaze?" _I ask curiously after I put Blaze in his poke ball then let him out.

"**Yay! More friends for me," **Blaze says happily as he jumps into my arms. I chuckles at his response then walk to the lobby of the pokemon center.

"_Come on out and meet your new friend guys," _I say as I let out my other pokemon. Shuichi is the first to see Blaze and he walks over to say hi.

"**So you were the one inside the egg that master had,"** Shuichi says while smiling at Blaze. Blaze cautiously walks over to the others and starts chatting with them.

I smile knowing that they will get along great and my eyes widen as I remember something. _"I've got to call dad and Steven," _I say urgently before running to a phone and calling my dad's work. I then realize that he's probably at home right now so I decide to connect m pokenav to the phone so I can call his number without worrying about mom picking up.

The phone rings a few times before my dad picks up. When he sees who's on the phone, he beams happily and motions for someone to come over. "So what have you been up to since we saw you off at the ferry?" my dad asks curiously.

Steven walks beside dad and smiles at me. "So have you caught any pokemon, Anna?" Steven asks me with interest on his face. I nod excitedly then motion for everyone to come over. Shuichi and Ralts jump onto my shoulders and smile at Steven and dad.

Shinx and Shadow jump into my lap and sniff the phone screen. Blaze manages to climb into my arms and I can tell that they didn't expect the egg to hatch so soon. "You have many different types Anna. Make sure to raise them well," dad says with a serious look on his face. They tell me that they have to go and I nod before turning off the phone and pokenav.

I clip my pokenav back on my belt and pull out some bowls for my pokemon to eat. I mix the pokemon food and put it in their bowls. _"Dig in you guys," _I happily say before walking outside to a nearby restaurant. I grab some food there and head to the pokemon center to eat there.

I sit down at a table to eat and my pokemon get done eating and sit down next to me. After I get done eating, I walk over to Nurse Joy. _"Can I get a room for the night?"_I ask with a tired look on my face. She nods and gives me my key.

I walk to my room and unlock the door not caring to change out of my clothes. I climb into bed and instantly fall asleep with my pokemon on my bed.


	5. Chapter 5 the jig's up a friend appears

**I haven't gotten any new reviews and that makes me feel sad. I hope that this time, I'll get some reviews for these two chapters. I also have a question for my readers. Should I delete my A psychic for a fox story? The reason that I'm asking this is because I got a really mean flame the other day saying that the story is stupid and awful and that I don't deserve to be on this site or the internet in general. So I want you guys to read that story and tell me whether I should delete it or not.**

I groggily open my eyes while yawning loudly. I sit up to see Shuichi and Ralts awake and watching me. **"Good morning Anna. How did you sleep?" **Ralts asks me with interest on her face. I smile at the psychic type for a moment.

"_I slept fine Ralts. How about we head to Oreburgh city?" _I say with a hint of excitement in my voice. They both nod in agreement and I quickly get ready for the day while my pokemon eat. I walk out and clean up the extra pokemon food and bowls before calling my friends into their balls except for Shuichi.

"_Let's get going then. Let's go win us a badge," _I say excitedly as I leave the pokemon center with Shuichi on my shoulder. I head to the poke mart and stock up on supplies to be safe on my journey. I leave Jubilife city and I wonder what other pokemon I'm going to catch. Right as I walk past the cave leading to Oreburgh city, something small and blue runs right into my path and causes me to trip over it.

"_What was that?" _I question as I sit up. I turn around and see what looks like a Mudkip standing on the path looking at me. **"Are you okay master?" **Shuichi asks me as he runs over to me. _"I'm fine Shuichi. I'm going to catch that Mudkip! It would make a great addition to our team," _I say as I get up to face the water type.

"_Let's go Shuichi," _I say while getting ready to catch the Mudkip. Shuichi jumps into position as the Mudkip comes in with a Tackle attack. _"Dodge and use Quick Attack Shuichi," _I say as Mudkip comes closer.

Shuichi jumps out of the way and heads towards Mudkip. He hits his mark dead on, sending the Mudkip flying. The Mudkip lands on the ground and struggles to get up. I pull out a Net ball and toss it at the injured Mudkip.

The Mudkip is sucked inside and I tensely wait for the ball to stop shaking. The ball stops shaking and Shuichi picks up the ball and runs over to me. _"Thank you Shuichi,"_ I say as he hands me our new friend. I pick Shuichi up and continue to head to Oreburgh city. About 30 minutes later, we finally arrive in Oreburgh city.

Meanwhile back with my dad:

Justin is walking to his office when his wife Maria runs in with a worried look on her face. "Justin, Anna is missing! We have to go look for her," Maria shouts hysterically. Justin sighs knowing that she's going to have to find out eventually.

"Maria, Anna is not missing. She's on a journey," Justin says with a serious look on his face. Maria looks at him with shock on her face then that look changes to an angry look.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO ON A JOURNEY? SHE HAS A WEAK HEART AND SHE SHOULD BE HERE WITH ME AND YOU," Maria yells angrily as she walks angrily around the room. Justin sighs in annoyance as he grabs Maria.

"I'm going to call Steven and have him come over. Then we're going to call Anna to see what city she's in," Justin says as he calls Steven and tells him the situation. About 10 minutes later, Steven walks in the room and sits down.

Justin pulls out his poke nav and calls my number. He talks on it for a moment then hangs up. "She's in Oreburgh city and getting ready to go for her first badge. She also made a new friend named Riley," Justin says as he heads to the garden with Steven and Maria.

"We're going to fly there. Maria, you're going to fly with me on Charizard. Steven I understand that you're flying on Skarmory," Justin says as he releases his pokemon. He climbs on and helps Maria on. "Let's go Charizard," Justin says as soon as Maria is sitting on Charizard securely.

Meanwhile with me:

I head to the pokemon center but I run into someone. The force of the impact knocks me to the ground again. _"This is getting ridiculous," _I say with an annoyed voice. I look up to see a boy dressed in a fancy way with short dark hair and hard brown eyes.

"Watch where you're going loser," he says in a snobby voice. He looks at me for a moment then his eyes stop on Shuichi. "Where did you get that Riolu?" he asks in a snobby way while eyeing Shuichi with a greedy look on his face.

"_I got him from Professor Rowan. Why?" _I ask as I stand up and glare at the rich kid. His eyes widen when he hears this and he suddenly grabs Shuichi and runs off. _"Let Shuichi go and get lost," _I say as I chase after him.

Shuichi kicks the kid hard and gets free. Shuichi runs over to me and jumps onto my shoulder happily. _"What did you do that for?" _I say angrily as he tries to get close to me. "That Riolu was supposed to be mine. Professor Rowan promised Riolu to me," the kid says angrily.

This must be the kid that Professor Rowan mentioned before, I think to myself as Shuichi growls at the boy. _"What's your name kid?"_ I say angrily as Shuichi keeps a grip on me. "The name's Brad and I'm getting that Riolu. I'm going to be the best fighting pokemon trainer ever," he says as he puffs out his chest.

I roll my eyes at his behavior until he pulls out a poke ball. "We're going to battle for that Riolu. Whoever wins gets to keep Riolu," he says as he releases his pokemon. I recognize the pokemon as a Machop and I growl at his behavior.

"_I will not bet on my Shuichi. But I will battle you to shut your mouth up," _I say angrily as I pull out a poke ball. _"Come on out Ralts," _I say as I call out my starter. **"I am ready for a battle,"** Ralts says as she stares at her opponent.

"Start things off with Seismic Toss Machop," Brad says with a stupid look on his face. Machop runs towards Ralts but I just smirk. _"Quick use Teleport," _I say with a smirk on my face. Ralts disappears and Machop falls down in surprise. _"Now use Confusion,"_ I say as Ralts appears across from Machop.

Ralts' eyes glow and Machop is lifted in the air and flung to the side. When Machop gets up, it starts attacking a lamppost. _"It looks like your Machop is confused Brad,"_ I say with a smirk on my face. Brad glares at me then orders his Machop to use Cross Chop.

Machop tries to attack Ralts but attacks himself in his confusion. Machop falls to the ground unconscious and I smirk. _"It looks like I win-," _I start to say but get cut off by Brad punching me in the stomach.

I get knocked to the ground while holding my stomach by Brad with a smirk on his face. "I'll get your Riolu one way or another," he says before grabbing Shuichi and giving me one last kick before walking off. Suddenly, I see a big blue blur before Brad drops Shuichi.

Suddenly someone is kneeling next to me and I try to catch my breath so I can stand up. "Are you alright miss?" the mystery person says before Shuichi runs over to me and hugs me tightly.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1 of the gym showdown

**I would like to thank everyone who read my story so far. I hope that whoever reads it will tell your friends. I just wish that everyone who reads this would review. I hate writing this for nothing.**

I look up as I catch my breath a little to see a boy around my age with dark hair and blue eyes. I see that he's wearing a light blue cloak and hat. He helps me to my feet but I feel a sharp pain in my chest causing me to gasp in pain and fall to my knees.

"Are you alright?' the man asks with a concerned look on his face. I look around for Brad and I see that he's glaring at me and the mystery pokemon. I pull out my pokedex and scan the pokemon.

(_Lucario: the Aura pokemon:_

_It has the ability to sense the aura in all living things. It also understands human speech.)_

"_Wow! Shuichi is going to evolve into that pokemon. That is so cool," _I get out as the pain in my chest dies down a little. "_I'm going to be alright. Now I'm going to teach this spoiled brat some manners,"_ I say as I pull out a poke ball.

The mystery man stops me though and turns to his Lucario. "Why don't you let me handle this?" he says as Lucario gets in a fighting stance. Brad glares at me one final time before running off. I sigh in relief for a moment then sink to me knees exhausted.

"**Master are you alright?" **Shuichi asks me with a concerned look on his face. _"Don't worry Shuichi. I'll be fine. I just need to get you guys to a pokemon center and sit down for a little bit,"_ I say with a slightly tired look on my face as I get up to continue to the pokemon center.

"How about Lucario and I help you out? It's always good to have some friends with you just in case," the mystery man offers as he walks over to me. I look over at Shuichi for a moment then we both nod at the same time.

"_That sounds fine with me. I never got your name. My name is Anna by the way," _I say with an embarrassed look on my face. The young man smiles at me as we head to the pokemon center. "My name is Riley and this is my partner Lucario," Riley says as he introduces his pokemon who merely nods in my direction.

I nod at them as we reach the pokemon center and I walk inside with Shuichi on my shoulder. _"Nurse Joy, could you heal my pokemon? I need to get ready for a gym battle,"_ I ask as I walk up to the counter.

Nurse Joy nods as she takes my pokemon and Shuichi back to the back to heal them. I wearily sigh as I walk over to some chairs and sit down. "What happened back there if I may ask?" Riley asks as he sits down beside me.

I smile at his concern and explain what happened to him. By the time I got done explaining it, Nurse Joy had walked back out with my pokemon and Shuichi. Shuichi jumps onto my shoulder and hugs me around the neck. _"I guess that I should head to the gym for my gym battle," _I say as I walk out of the pokemon center.

Suddenly, my pokenav rings and I answer it wondering why my dad is calling. "_What are you up to Dad?"_ I ask curiously. I listen for a moment before going pale. _"I'm in Oreburgh city right now. I'm going to try for my first badge and I made a new friend named Riley. Are you guys coming to watch?" _I ask curiously.

I listen to my dad for a moment then tell him that I'll see him in about 15 minutes. I hang up and clip the pokenav back on my belt. _"It looks like you'll get to meet my dad real soon," _I tell Riley who's wondering what's going on.

The four of you arrive at the gym and wait outside for my dad. About 15 minutes later, I see a Charizard and Skarmory heading my way. I wave them down and Skarmory lands first. Steven runs over to me and gives me a hug hello.

"How have you been Anna?" Steven asks me as he smiles at me. _"I've been fine, thanks to my pokemon and my new friend Riley and his Lucario," _I say as I gesture to Riley and Lucario. Steven smiles at them as dad gets off of Charizard.

I run over to my dad and hug him tightly. He hugs me tightly too with a smile on his face. "I can't believe that you're challenging a gym already. I have a feeling that things will get exciting today," he says while patting me on the back.

"She is not challenging a gym. She is coming home with us right now," mom says before trying to drag me onto Charizard. I glare at my mom for a moment before wrenching my arm out of her grasp. _"Sorry mom but I'm not going to let you rule my life anymore. I'm going to live my life and you can't stop me,"_ I state angrily as I walk over to Steven and drag him to the gym.

I walk inside with Steven, Riley, and my parents not too far behind. "Are you here to challenge the gym miss?" a boy about my age asks with a smile on his face. I nod and he motions for me to follow him. We all walk into another room with a rocky field in front of us.

"_How about you guys go sit in the stands?"_ I say while taking my place across from Roark. They walk over and sit down before the judge announces that this will be an all out battle. "I actually have six pokemon Anna. Is that alright with you?" Roark says as he pulls out a poke ball.

I nod and pull out my own. "Go Geodude," Roark says as he lets out his first pokemon. The pokemon appears on the field and I can see that it's a rock pokemon like you thought. _"This will be very interesting. Come on out Blaze,"_ I say as I let out my baby pokemon. Blaze appears on the field and he looks around confused for a moment before turning to me.

"_I need you to battle hard okay Blaze?' _I say as Blaze looks at me. He studies me for a moment then nods and flexes his muscles before turning his attention to his opponent.

"That's a really rare pokemon Anna. Not too many people have a shiny pokemon," Roark says before the judge starts the battle. "Let's start things off with Rollout Geodude," Roark says to start this battle out. Geodude curls up into a ball and barrels straight for Blaze.

"_Quick dodge and use Metal Claw Blaze," _I quickly say with a smile on my face. Blaze moves to the side and his claws take on a metallic sheen before striking Geodude. Geodude cries out in pain before the force of the attack sends it flying into a pile of rocks. Geodude manages to get up and I smirk to myself._ "Now use Flamethrower Blaze,"_ I say hoping to end this quick. Blaze sends the powerful fire attack at Geodude but Roark decides to intervene.

"Quick dodge and use Rollout," Roark says with an urgent tone in his voice. Geodude manages to dodge the fire attack and shoots for Blaze. _"Quick use Flamethrower to stop Geodude,"_ I say quickly. Blaze tries to hit Geodude but it suddenly dodges and plows right into Blaze, sending him into a rock. _"Are you okay Blaze?"_ I ask with concern on my face.

Blaze stands up and I can tell that he's ready for more. "Finish it with Rollout Geodude," Roark says to end this battle. Geodude comes charging in and I decide to intervene. _"Wait there Blaze,"_ I say with a smirk on my face. I can tell that everyone is shocked at what I'm doing. Geodude comes in and I smirk. _"Now use Metal Claw combined with Dragon Claw,"_ I say to help my pokemon.

Blaze's claws take on a tougher metallic sheen and Geodude is hit with two combined attacks. Geodude is sent flying into a huge rock in the way. When the smoke clears, we can all see that Geodude is knocked out. Roark calls back Geodude and smiles at me.

"Not bad Anna. This pokemon won't be as easy to take down. Come on out Onix," Roark says with an impressed look on his face. The pokemon materializes on the field and I can tell that this will be harder than Geodude. _"How about you come back for now Blaze?"_I say as I call him back.

I pull out another poke ball and decide to use one of my trump cards now. _"Come on out Shuichi,"_ I say confidently. Shuichi appears on the field and smirks at his opponent. "Use Slam Onix," Roark tells his pokemon. Onix heads straight for Shuichi but I just smirk.

"_Dodge and use Low Kick Shuichi,"_ I say while keeping the smirk on my face. Shuichi rolls out of the way of the giant pokemon and used Low Kick on the pokemon causing it to fall on its side. To your and everyone else's surprise, Onix doesn't get back up. _"I had no idea that Shuichi's Low Kick could be so powerful,"_ I mutter to myself as Roark recalls Onix.

"Your Shuichi is strong. Let's see him take this pokemon down. Come on out Cranidos," Roark says as he releases his next pokemon with a confident smile on his face. The dinosaur-like pokemon appears strong in my eyes.

"_Can you handle it Shuichi," _I ask with concern on my face. Shuichi turns to me and looks at me for a moment before winking at me. I smile knowing that Shuichi will try his hardest. "Let's go Cranidos. Use Headbutt," Roark says to start things off.

Cranidos comes charging in with its head lowered and I know that I have to do something fast. _"Quick dodge and use Force Palm,"_ I say to Shuichi. He jumps out of the way and shoves his paw into Cranidos' face. Everyone is staring in disbelief thinking it didn't work until Cranidos was shot into the air and into the far wall.

Shuichi flashes me another wink before Cranidos jumps onto the field and stares at Shuichi. "Let's hit them with Zen Headbutt Cranidos," Roark says with a grin on his face. Cranidos comes charging in again and I decide to intervene. _"Use Focus Punch Shuichi," _I say to counterattack.

The two pokemon run at each other and the attacks collide. The force of the two attacks mixing causes a huge explosion and I have to shield my eyes and wait for the smoke to pass. The smoke disappears and both pokemon are on the ground.

Shuichi manages to stand up and Shuichi is declared the winner. I jump up happily and run over to Shuichi and hug him tightly. _"You did great Shuichi,"_ I say happily at the injured fighter.

**That's it for part one of the gym battle. Stay tuned for the second part next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 part 2 of the gym showdown

**I have a request for my readers. Even if you don't review the story, could you send me some ideas for future chapters through the private messaging system on my profile? I need some ideas. I'm running low on ideas.**

"You've done very well so far but that changes here. Come on out Ryhorn," Roark says as he lets out his fourth pokemon. The tank-like pokemon appears on the field and I know that Shuichi is getting tired.

"_Why don't you take a rest for now Shuichi? You deserve it," _I say before calling back Shuichi. I consider my options for a moment before pulling out a poke ball. _"Come on out Mudkip,"_ I say while letting out my third pokemon.

Mudkip looks at me as she lands and I just smile at her reassuringly. She then turns around and stares down the Ryhorn. _"Let's start this off with Water Gun Mudkip," _I say to start this battle. Mudkip obeys and sends a blast of water at Ryhorn.

"Dodge and use Earthquake," Roark says to counterattack. Ryhorn moves out of the way and raises its front legs up and slams them down causing a small earthquake. Mudkip gets hit by the attack but it doesn't appear to do much damage to the water type.

"_Quick use Ice Beam Mudkip," _I say quickly to stop the pokemon. Mudkip opens her mouth and lets loose the ice attack at Ryhorn. The attack hits Ryhorn dead on and it crumples to the ground. Mudkip is declared the winner and I cheer happily. Roark recalls Ryhorn and he smiles at me.

"You're giving me a great battle Anna. Let's keep it going. Come on out Shieldon," Roark says as he lets out his next pokemon. The pokemon appears on the field and I smirk knowing that things are going to get interesting. _"Let's start things off with Water Gun," _I say to start things off. Mudkip fires the water attack at Shieldon.

"Dodge and use Hidden Power," Roark says as the Water Gun gets closer. Shieldon jumps out of the way and green balls of energy surround Shieldon then launch at Mudkip. Mudkip gets hit and I can tell that the attack did a lot of damage. _"Come on back Mudkip. You did great. Come on out Shadow," _I say as I recall Mudkip and release Shadow.

Shadow appears on the field and she looks around. **"Do you want me to battle Anna?"**Shadow asks as she turns around to look at me. I nod and she gets in a battle position. "Start things off with Hidden Power Shieldon," Roark says to start things off. Shieldon unleashes the green balls of energy again and I'm ready for it this time.

"_Dodge and use Dig Shadow,"_ I say to counterattack. Shadow jumps up and digs underground. Shieldon looks around with confusion on its face until Shadow pops up underneath it. _"Now use Iron Tail," _I say as Shieldon is pushed into the air by the force of the attack.

Shadow's tail gains a metallic sheen and Shieldon is knocked back into a nearby rock. Shieldon manages to get up and I smirk. _"Let's end this with Iron Tail Shadow," _I say to end this match. Shadow runs at Shieldon and strikes it with her tail.

Shieldon is then down for the count and Shadow runs over to me. She jumps into my arms and I spin her around happily. _"You did great Shadow. We only have one more pokemon to beat and that badge is ours," _I state happily.

Roark recalls Shieldon and looks at me with a smile on his face. "You're giving me a great battle and now I'm down to my last pokemon. Let's make this count. Come on out Kabuto," Roark says as he lets out his last pokemon. I smirk knowing that some of my pokemon could use some battle experience.

"_Come on back Shadow. You deserve a good rest. Come on out Shinx," _I say as I return Shadow and send out Shinx. Shinx looks around for a moment then gets into a battle stance. "Use Ancientpower Kabuto," Roark says hoping to end this battle. Kabuto summons a bunch of rocks and sends them at Shinx.

Shinx gets bit but get back up. _"Good work Shinx. Now let's end this with Tackle," _I say with a plan forming in my head. Shinx runs straight for Kabuto and Roark orders for Kabuto to use Ancientpower. _"Dodge and use Iron Tail," _I say as Shinx gets closer.

Shinx jumps out of the way and hits Kabuto with his tail. Kabuto is sent flying but it manages to get back up. _"Your Kabuto is tougher than I first thought. Let's end this battle with Iron Tail," _I say with a smirk on my face.

Shinx jumps over to Kabuto and hits it again with Iron Tail. This time, Kabuto didn't get back up, which means I won the battle. I jump up and down happily as I run over to Shinx. _"You did great Shinx. You all made me proud," _I say happily as I hug Shinx causing him to purr happily. Roark walks over to me and smiles at me.

"You gave me a great battle Anna. I hope that you will continue to give your journey your all. Here's your Coal badge," Roark says while handing me my first badge. I take it and jump around happily with Shinx still in my arms.

My dad runs over to me and hugs me tightly. "I knew that you would do great Anna. Keep up the good work," he says as he looks at me with slightly misty eyes. Riley walks over to me with a smile on his face. "That was a great battle Anna. I have a question for you. Could Lucario and I travel with you during your journey?" Riley asks me.

I stand there for a moment before nodding which makes Riley smiles happily. _"We need to head to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon before leaving Oreburgh city,"_ I say before walking out of the gym. We get to the pokemon center and I hand my pokemon to Nurse Joy before walking over to some chairs and sitting down.


	8. Chapter 8 Team Galactic appears

**I have a new chapter ready and waiting for you loyal readers to read. I hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone who reviewed it. You guys are what keep me going with this story. Read and enjoy.**

My dad sits down next to me on my right and Steven sits down on my left side. "So where are you heading after you leave Oreburgh city?" my dad asks with interest on his face. I look at him with a smile on my face but before I can say anything, my mom butts in again. "You are coming home with us as soon as we get done here Anna," she says with an angry tone in her voice.

My dad sighs and leads her away from us to talk to her privately. "You do realize that you can't protect Anna forever, right Maria?" Justin says while glancing at me for a moment. "She has a weak heart and going on this journey of hers would probably put her at risk. Not everyone she'll run into will have good intentions," Maria retorts while trying to keep up her reasoning as to why I should stay at home.

"Letting her go on this journey might actually strengthen not only her Pokémon but her as well, both physically and mentally," Justin says while keeping the calm look on his face as he gazes at his wife. She starts to say something else but she gets cut off by Justin. "Besides, if something does happen, her Ralts knows Teleport so if her heart does start acting up, she can be immediately teleported to the nearest hospital," Justin says as he proves his point to his wife.

She sighs in defeat then they walk over to where the rest of us are waiting. "Honey, your mom and I have decided that it's okay to let you go on this journey of yours. Just be careful and call us when you can," Justin says with a big grin on his face. I also gain a huge grin as I jump up and hug my parents happily before dancing around the room.

My dad starts laughing at me as I dance and I turn around to look at him with a confused look on my face. _"What's so funny dad?" _I ask curiously as I dance. My dad stops laughing long enough to glance at my mom. "Your dancing skills are definitely not good enough if you needed them on your journey," he jokes as he points at me while laughing his head off.

I glare at him for a moment then turn around as I hear Nurse Joy walking towards us. "Your Pokémon are fully healed and ready for your journey miss," she says before handing me my poke balls and returning to check on her other patients.

I turn around to see everyone else standing up and waiting on me. _"Let's go to Jubilife city," _I say enthusiastically as I run out the door and through the city with everyone else at my heels. I suddenly stop causing everyone else to bump into me and fall down. "Why did you stop Anna?" Riley asks curiously as he stands back up.

I turn around and look at my parents with a confused look on my face. _"Don't you guys have a company to run?"_ I ask curiously while directing the question to my parents and Steven. My parents look at each other for a moment before realizing what I said and running around in a panic. I sigh as I let out Ralts and get them to calm down.

"_Ralts, could you teleport my family and Steven back to Oldale town please?" _I ask as Ralts appears on my shoulder. She nods and they suddenly disappear back home. _"Thank you Ralts. Now we can continue on to Jubilife city,"_ I say before marching to Jubilife city with Riley and Lucario right behind me. "So where do you think the next gym is Anna?" Riley asks me as we continue walking down the path.

"_I'm not sure but I think that it's close to Jubilife city," _I say with an uncertain tone in my voice. I stop walking for a moment then pull a map out of my bag. I open it up and study it for a moment. _"It looks like the next city with a gym is Eterna city which means we'll have to go through Eterna forest to get there. Now where have I heard that before?" _I say before scratching my head.

My eyes widen as I remember that I heard that kind of comment from Shadow. I pull out Shadow's poke ball and let her out. She looks around and when she sees me, she smiles and rubs against my leg. _"Hey Shadow? Do you know anything about Eterna forest or Eterna city?"_ I ask before noting her change in behavior.

She tenses up and I can tell that she doesn't want to talk about it. I bend down so that I'm at eye level with her and stroke her gently. _"Don't worry Shadow. You can stay in your poke ball through the trip to Eterna city unless you are needed for battle. Is that okay?" _I ask as I look at the trembling Eevee. She looks up at me for a moment then nods before tackle hugging me onto my butt.

She then describes Eterna forest and what the Eterna gym leader is like. I nod knowing that Floaroma town is our next stop after Jubilife city. I recall Shadow and we continue our trek through the tall grass that leads to Jubilife city. After about 10 minutes, we finally arrive at Jubilife city again and I breathe in the air.

"_Now that we're here, we need to stock up on supplies just in case and then we can head on to Flo-,"_ I start to say but get cut off by a shout coming from another exit of Jubilife city. I run in that direction to 

see a guy dressed in a weird spaceman suit with a weird haircut and color. "Give me your research and I won't have to hurt you," the guy says while threatening a man I recognize as Professor Rowan.

I decide to interfere however and step in the guy's path to the Professor. "Anna what are you doing?" both Professor Rowan and Riley say as he runs over with Lucario by his side. "If you want to tangle with Team Galactic then it's your funeral girl. Come on out Glameow," the guy says as he lets out his Pokémon. A cat-like Pokémon appears on the field and I smirk to myself.

"_If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get. Come on out Ralts," _I say before letting the psychic type out. "Let's start this thing off with Shadow Claw," the guy says to start the battle. Glameow runs at Ralts with its claws poised for attack. _"Dodge and use Confusion,"_ I say with a determined look on my face. Ralts isn't fast enough to dodge the attack but Glameow is still hit by the Confusion attack.

"_You okay Ralts?" _I ask with concern on my face. She turns around and nods in my direction which makes me smile. _"Now let's get this done with Confusion," _I say to hopefully win this battle. Ralts' eyes glow and Glameow is lifted in the air. "Break free with Hypnosis," the guy says surprising me.

Glameow's eyes glow and Ralts falls asleep, causing the Confusion attack to end. "Attack with Fury Swipes," the guy says, taking advantage of Ralts being asleep. Glameow pounces on Ralts and slashes at her repeatedly. _"Come on Ralts. Wake up and use Confusion,"_ I say with a worried look on my face. Ralts finally wakes up and sends Glameow flying back with a Confusion attack.

Glameow flies into a nearby building and falls down. The guy recalls his Pokémon then glares at me. "You might have beaten me but there are other members of Team Galactic that are much tougher than me," he says before running off into the distance.

I sigh as I run over to Ralts and pick her up with concern on my face. _"Are you going to be okay Ralts?" _I ask her. She looks up at me and nods causing me to sigh with a relieved look on my face. I turn around to see Professor Rowan and Riley looking at me with smiles on their faces.


	9. author's note

I am sorry to tell al the loyal readers out there that I am going to rewrite this story. I need to fix this story up since I lost some inspiration for the story so bare with me on this. If you guys have any ideas on what I can do with the story then send me a message with the idea and if I do use it then I will give you credit for it.


End file.
